The following information is presented solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and none of the information is admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the claims of the present invention.
Physical separation of cells or particles may be achieved using a variety of methods, including magnetic separation, cellular panning, column separation, and FACS. The use of magnetic separation is described in Stanciu et al., Journal of Immunological Methods, 189:107-115, 1996; Luxembourg et al., Nature Biotechnology, 16:281-285, 1998; Sun et al., Journal of Immunological Methods, 205:73-79, 1997; Partington et al., Journal of Immunological Methods, 223:195-205, 1999; Nielson et al., Journal of Immunological Methods, 200:107-112, 1997; and Assenmacher et al., The Journal of Immunology, 161:2825-2832, 1998. The use of cellular panning is described Wysocki and Sato, P.N.A.S., 75(6):2844-2848, 1978. Use of column separation is described in Davis et al., Journal of Immunological Methods, 175:247-257, 1994. FACS described in Melamed, Lindmo, and Mendelsohn Flow Cytometry and Sorting Wiley-Liss, New York, 1990.
Various methods have been described for assaying biological samples with amplified reporter systems. Bobrow et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,306, 5,583,001 and 5,731,158, which are all herein incorporated by reference in their totality including any drawings, describe methods for detecting or quantitating analytes using an analyte dependent enzyme activation system as well as catalyzed reporter deposition methods. Specifically, Bobrow et al. describe colorimetric and fluorometric solid phase enzyme immunoassays which are enhanced by amplification of the reporter molecules.
Chao et al., "Immunofluorescence Signal Amplification By The Enzyme-Catalyzed Deposition Of A Fluorescent Reporter Substrate (CARD)", Cytometry 23:48-53 (1996), describe a CARD system that uses horseradish peroxidase substrate Cy3.29-tyramide to deposit fluorogen molecules onto fixed tissues and cells or particles as well as proteins bound to nitrocellulose membranes, with up to a 15 fold increase over standard indirect immunofluorescence methods.
Malisius et al., "Constant Detection of CD2, CD3, CD4, And CD5 In Fixed and Paraffin-Embedded Tissue Using The Peroxidase-Mediated Deposition Of Biotin-Tyramide", The Journal of Histochemistry and Cytochemistry, Vol. 45(12):1665-1672, (1997), describe a method for enhancing detection of leukocyte antigens in formalin-fixed tissue samples.